


The Dream

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	The Dream

“Sei bellissimo,” la voce era bassa e roca.

Nella stanza buia gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano quelli delle mani che scivolavano sulla pelle, quelli di abiti tolti con forza e fretta, quella di gemiti sommessi.

“Dimmelo di nuovo,” l’altra voce era a sua volta bassa e piena di una passione e un trasporto trattenuti troppo a lungo.

“Sei bellissimo, Spencer Reid.”

Reid alzò una mano, accarezzando il viso perfetto di Derek Morgan, steso sopra di lui, completamente nudo. Sentiva il disperato bisogno di sentirlo dentro di sé, di sentirsi parte di qualcosa di unico e perfetto con il suo amante.

Non servivano parole tra di loro, si conoscevano troppo bene perché quei suoni, a volte senza senso, fossero veramente necessari. Derek non aveva bisogno che Spencer gli dicesse cosa voleva in quel momento, la forza con la quale era aggrappato a lui e quella luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi parlavano per lui.

Entrò in lui con una spinta decisa, gemendo quando sentì il calore del corpo di Reid avvolgerlo. Da parte sua, Reid si aggrappò a quelle braccia forti tra le quali sempre si sentiva protetto. Chiuse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, un sospiro di piacere lasciò le sue labbra quando sentì finalmente Derek dentro di sé.

Quando l’uomo iniziò a muoversi, prima piano, poi sempre più velocemente, non ci fu altro che il suono dei loro gemiti, dei loro sospiri. Nomi sussurrati appena, parole senza senso dette senza pensare, senza riflettere.

Solo con lui, tra le sue braccia, Spencer si lasciava andare completamente. Dimenticando qualsiasi cosa, dimenticando perfino l’esistenza di un modo pieno di persone terribili fuori dalla porta della loro camera da letto.

Quando l’orgasmo li raggiunse Derek si lasciò andare sul corpo del compagno, stringendolo a sé.

“Ti amo, Spencer,” due semplici parole, le più belle che Spencer Reid si fosse mai sentito rivolgere. Forse potevano essere solo parole, ma dette da Derek, in quel modo e in quel momento per lui significavano tutto.

“Ti amo anche io, Derek.” La sua voce era flebile. Poco più di un sussurro, udibile solo al compagno al suo fianco che sorrise sereno tenendolo stretto contro di sé.

La stanchezza si fece subito sentire e il sonno scivolò su di loro come una dolce coperta in grado di ripararli dal male del mondo. Sul viso di Spencer un sorriso dolce e felice che, lo sapeva bene, lo avrebbe accompagnato fino al sorgere del sole.

***

“Mhm… Derek…” ancora sorridente Spencer allungò la mano vicino a sé, ma subito il sorriso scomparve dal suo viso.

Si mise seduto, gli occhi ancora assonati, ma la sua mente ormai fin troppo lucida. Si guardò attorno nella stanza piena di libri. Fece i conti con quel suo piccolo mondo, cercò di aggrapparsi alla normalità delle sue cose, ma quando osservò quel letto troppo grande e troppo vuoto solo per lui, la realtà lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco.

Spencer Reid odiava sognare e, dopo aver sognato, odiava la sua memoria eidetica che gli faceva ricordare ogni piccolo dettaglio. Come in quel momento, solo nel suo letto, con quel senso di freddo addosso, poteva ancora sentire le mani di Derek su di sé, poteva sentirlo dentro di sé, poteva provare emozioni che aveva dimenticato da tempo.

Sospirando si lasciò cadere all’indietro, mentre il vuoto si faceva sempre più spazio dentro di lui.

Un sogno. Solo un dannatissimo sogno. Quella era stata la sua notte di passione con Derek, uno stupido sogno che lo faceva sentire piccolo e ancora più solo nella realtà dei tutti giorni.

Perché in quella realtà, quella che stava al di fuori della sua mente, Derek non era suo. Derek poteva essere di chiunque, ma non suo. E come avrebbe potuto essere diversamente? Come avrebbe potuto Derek volere un casino come lui nella sua vita?

Spencer si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di seppellire quei pensieri in un angolo remoto della sua mente. Doveva alzarsi e prepararsi un caffè. Con la sua dose di caffeina e zucchero, lo sapeva bene, poi si sarebbe sentito meglio. Poi tutto tornava al suo posto. Più o meno.

Quando faceva quel sogno, quel dannato sogno su lui e Derek, sapeva bene che restava stralunato tutto il giorno. Poi, ad un certo punto, ecco che arrivava JJ che lo faceva parlare e parlare. Lei era l’unica che sapeva della sua cotta colossale per Derek.

E di quel sogno.

La prima volta le aveva raccontato il sogno quasi per scherzo, ma lei lo aveva ascoltato. Solo quello. Non lo aveva giudicato o consigliato. Solo ascoltato. E parlarne ad alta voce, Spencer lo aveva imparato, gli faceva bene.

Il problema era che ora tutto diventava più difficile. Quel sogno ricorrente non sarebbe stato così importante se non avesse dovuto vedere Derek tutti i giorni, avere a che fare con lui, parlare e ridere e scherzare, fare finta che di lui non gli importasse altro che come amico.

Non era così. Quello era il problema e Spencer lo sapeva bene. Sapeva che quel sogno non veniva a caso. Sapeva che era solo il frutto del suo desiderio. Di quella voglia di Derek che spesso gli toglieva il fiato e lo lasciava incapace anche di pensare.

O forse, semplicemente, come gli aveva detto JJ qualche settimana prima, quando gli aveva raccontato per l’ennesima volta una nuova versione dello stesso sogno, aveva solo bisogno di avere qualcuno nella sua vita. Qualcuno che non fossero libri e polvere. Caffè e zucchero.

Una persona che lo riempiesse d’amore. E di passione, quella passione che permetteva alla sua mente di sopraffarlo solo in sogno.

Spencer era però convinto che quelle parole venissero semplicemente dalla bocca di una donna innamorata e che stava per diventare madre. Erano frutto degli ormoni della gravidanza perché, lui lo sapeva bene, le statistiche erano più che chiare sulla faccenda ‘ormoni che rendono le donne più sensibili’.

Solo qualche mese prima lei lo aveva anche convinto ad uscire con lei, Will e un loro amico. Era stata una serata piacevole e, lo doveva ammettere, anche una notte molto interessante. Ma la mattina dopo, quando Spencer aveva riaperto gli occhi l’unica cosa che aveva provato era stato un vuoto ancora più grande.

E aveva capito. In quel momento aveva realizzato la semplicità di ciò che voleva.

Lui non voleva uno sconosciuto nel suo letto. Lui voleva Derek Morgan. Ecco, forse quello che voleva, alla fine, non era poi così semplice.

***

Entrare in quell’ufficio, nell’ultimo periodo, dava all’uomo uno strano senso di oppressione. Era qualcosa che non voleva provare, non gli piaceva sentirsi così, non in un luogo in cui si era sempre trovato bene.

Sospirando si avvicinò al bancone del bar per prendersi una tazza di caffè, ma si fermò di colpo quando vide il giovane che si versava, come sempre, una quantità immensa di zucchero in quella tazza che, a suo parere, rischiava di non contenerlo nemmeno tutto.

Si passò una mano sul mento sospirando. Spencer Reid. La fonte di tutti i suoi problemi, l’ansia e l’oppressione in primo luogo.

Aveva perso il conto degli anni da cui si conoscevano, degli anni in cui erano colleghi e, soprattutto amici. Non aveva una memoria eidetica lui, però non gli serviva per sentire di conoscere Spencer da sempre. Eppure negli ultimi mesi qualcosa era drasticamente cambiato. Reid era cambiato.

Non perdeva occasione per contestare tutto ciò che lui diceva. Gli rispondeva male. Alle volte sembrava che nemmeno lo ascoltasse quando si trovavano faccia a faccia.

Il resto del team si era accorto di quella strana situazione tra di loro e più di una volta Hotch aveva chiesto a lui cosa accidenti stesse succedendo. A lui. Cosa ne sapeva lui di cosa stava succedendo? Lui non era un genio.

Ma questa scusa non serviva più. Perché solo un paio di giorni prima, quando aveva cercato di usarla con Rossi, anche lui preoccupato per quella situazione, l’uomo gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla sorridendo e gli aveva detto, “se non capisci cosa non va in Reid vuol dire che come profiler vali la metà di quello che credi.”

E le parole di Rossi avevano zittito la sua misera contestazione sull’essere più o meno un genio.

Che l’uomo avesse ragione? Forse come profiler non valeva proprio niente se non riusciva nemmeno a capire cosa stesse succedendo ad una delle persone che gli stavano più a cuore. Troppo a cuore a dire il vero, ma davvero troppo, essendo entrambi due agenti dell’FBI. Due profiler. E poi lui era Reid e Reid non poteva stargli così a cuore.

Non a lui. Non a Derek Morgan, quello la cui storia d’amore più lunga della vita era durata un mese.

Quello era il suo kiddo. Il suo pretty boy. Quello non era uno da una notte e via… se poi faceva parte di quella categoria di ‘uno’. Nel senso, che ne poteva sapere lui, profiler esperto da anni, delle preferenze sessuali di Reid?

Si ricordava ancora, sospirando di rabbia e stringendo i pugni, quando aveva saputo di quel bacio in piscina con quell’attricetta da quattro soldi. Rabbia. Rabbia. Rabbia.

Chi si credeva di essere quella ragazzina per baciare il _suo_ Spencer? Suo un accidenti! E lo sapeva bene che Reid non era suo, Reid non era di nessuno se non di se stesso. E, con ogni probabilità, era molto meglio così. Era molto meglio che non fosse suo, cosa avrebbe potuto dare lui a quel ragazzino? Lo avrebbe solo fatto soffrire, ne era certo.

L’uomo scosse la testa sospirando. Se lo avesse sentito la sua baby girl come minimo lo avrebbe ucciso. Quella pazza ragazza faceva il tifo per loro due. Ma che cosa c’era da tifare?

“Hai qualche problema questa mattina, Morgan?”

La voce di Reid, fredda e distante, lo distolse dai suoi pensieri nel giro di un secondo. Lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco con quel tono così distaccato che odiava da morire.

“Io non ho nessun problema, kiddo,” replicò avvicinandosi al ragazzo, “se c’è qualcuno che ha qualche problema non sono di certo io.”

A Morgan, che come profiler forse non faceva poi schifo, non sfuggì il modo in cui Reid si allontanò da lui, lasciando uno spazio quasi incolmabile tra di loro.

“Quale accidenti è il tuo problema con me, Reid?”

“Nessuno. Lasciami perdere.”

“Reid! Reid, torna qui, accidenti a te!”

Ma chiamarlo non servì a niente. Il ragazzino se n’era già andato a passo spedito. Dove, Derek non lo sapeva. Quello che sapeva era dove aveva bisogno di andare lui in quel momento.

***

“Nessuno. Lasciami perdere… queste sono le esatte parole che mi ha detto. Mio Dio, baby girl, cosa accidenti devo fare con lui?”

“Parlargli.”

“Ci ho già provato un migliaio di volte, non funziona. Io inizio il discorso, lui si scalda e se ne va.”

La donna guardò l’amico scuotendo la testa. Si conoscevano ormai da anni e Derek era una delle persone più importanti della sua vita. Era come un fratello per lei e adorava lo splendido rapporto che avevano, ma questo non cambiava lo stato delle cose.

“Sei un cretino, Derek Morgan!”

“Grazie tante, eh. Io vengo da te in cerca di aiuto e tu mi offendi.”

Lei scosse la testa, “tu non ci parli con Reid. Tu non parli più con lui da molti mesi ormai. Ti limiti a guardarlo da lontano sospirando, a parlare dei casi, ma non parli con lui.”

“Prima ci ho provato.”

“E cosa hai fatto quando lui se ne è andato? Lo hai lasciato andare. Derek, lo sai com’è fatto Reid, ha bisogno di tempo per immagazzinare tutti i dati che ci sono in quella testolina da piccolo genio che si ritrova. Sono stanca di ripeterti che prova qualcosa per te, che questo è il motivo per cui si comporta in modo così strano.”

“Questo è quello che pensi tu.”

“Che non sono una zuccona come te.” Penelope si alzò, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell’amico e facendo una lieve pressione solo per fargli sentire la sua presenza confortante. “Non lasciartelo scappare, Derek. Non permettere che il suo carattere chiuso e timido vi allontani. Da che ti conosco ti ho sempre visto lottare per ottenere ciò che vuoi. Ora quello che vuoi è Reid, lotta per lui una buona volta, non stare qui ad auto commiserarti perché lui ti ha risposto male.”

Derek annuì piano, poi si alzò e appoggiò lui le mani sulle spalle dell’amica. “Hai ragione. Cosa farei senza di te baby girl?”

“Moriresti di disperazione per la troppa noia,” rispose lei sorridendo.

Anche lui sorrise finalmente e le diede un bacio sulla guancia, “vado a cercarlo.”

“Buona fortuna!” Urlò lei, ma la porta era ormai chiusa alle spalle di un Derek Morgan più deciso che mai a prendersi ciò che voleva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo: il dottor Spencer Reid.

***

“Hey Reid, ti posso parlare un attimo?”

Il giovane alzò il viso dal mucchio di carte sulla sua scrivania e guardò l’uomo con diffidenza. “Dimmi.”

Sapeva che in quegli ultimi mesi, da quando quel sogno ricorrente era iniziato, aveva cominciato a comportarsi in modo ridicolo con Morgan e sapeva anche che quell’atteggiamento gli avrebbe portato solo guai.

“Possiamo parlare in privato?”

“Sì, dimmi.”

“In privato vuol dire non qui, Reid.”

“E dove vuoi parlare? Siamo nel mezzo del BAU, Morgan.”

Morgan si trovò costretto ad annuire di fronte a quella semplice e dannatamente troppo reale frase. “D’accordo, seguimi.”

Senza aspettare per vedere se il ragazzo lo stesse seguendo, si incamminò verso la sala riunioni. Aveva notato che non c’era nessuno e, per lo meno, era uno spazio con una porta. Non poteva certo andare da Hotch a chiedergli di prestargli il suo ufficio per confessare a Reid quello che provava per lui, giusto?

Quando anche Reid fu all’interno della sala, Morgan sapeva che lo avrebbe seguito, chiuse la porta e si sedette sul divanetto guardando l’amico.

“Vuoi davvero ascoltarmi, Spencer?”

Il ragazzo prese una sedia e si sedette di fronte a lui, sussultando quando lo sentì pronunciare il suo nome. “Non mi chiami mai per nome.”

“Lo so. Non occorre che ti ripeta la domanda, vero?”

“No e sì, sono disposto ad ascoltarti.”

“Perfetto,” replicò Morgan distogliendo lo sguardo dal ragazzo, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a parlare se lo avesse guardato, “voglio iniziare dicendoti che mi dispiace. Per qualsiasi cosa io ti abbia fatto senza nemmeno rendermene conto, mi dispiace.”

“Tu non mi hai fatto niente.”

“Qualcosa devo aver fatto visto il modo in cui mi tratti. Sei un genio, Spencer, e dovresti sapere meglio di me che ogni azione è causata da qualcosa. E la causa del tuo atteggiamento scontroso nei miei confronti, e solo nei miei, deve essere qualcosa che ti ho fatto.”

“Ora parli come me.”

Morgan si decise a guardarlo, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, “e forse questo non è un bene. O forse, semplicemente, sto solo prendendo tempo.”

“Tempo per cosa?”

“Stavo pensando... Le cose tra noi ormai sono già abbastanza strane, giusto?” Reid stava per rispondere, ma Morgan lo fermò con un cenno della mano, “Era una domanda retorica, non occorre che rispondi. Perciò quello a cui stavo pensando è che, a questo punto, non ho niente da perdere. Non ho niente da perdere a dirti quello che sto per dirti Spencer, perché ormai sento di averti già perso. Forse sarò un codardo a dirlo solo ora, ma devo farlo.”

“Non… tu… tu non mi hai perso. Sono qui, giusto?”

“Hey ragazzi,” la voce squillante di JJ li fece trasalire. Entrambi erano consapevoli che, quello che stava succedendo, era qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa che doveva accadere e che non doveva essere interrotto. Non in quel modo.

Reid sospirò, e si girò a guardare l’amica che stava sistemando delle cartelle per un nuovo caso sul tavolo, “quanto brutto?” le chiese.

“Tanto, come sempre. Un killer sessuale. Ha iniziato con delle prostitute ed è passato poi a donne molto ricche. Dobbiamo volare a Los Angeles al più presto.”

Per un attimo, per un semplice lungo attimo, gli sguardi di Morgan e Reid si incontrarono. C’erano troppe parole non dette, troppe cose non fatte, troppi rimpianti e, forse, anche un po’ di sollievo all’idea di poter rimandare ancora un po’ quell’argomento che faceva paura a tutti e due.

Ma loro, Derek Morgan e Spencer Reid, in quel momento non avevano importanza. Ora, quello che dovevano fare, era catturare l’ennesimo serial killer.

***

Finalmente il caso era risolto e l’unsub preso. Hotch aveva detto a tutti di andarsi a riposare e che sarebbero ripartiti per Washington la mattina dopo. E quelle parole, per Morgan, erano state come musica.

Ora che tutto era finito, ora che la tensione per il caso li stava abbandonando, finalmente poteva fare a Spencer quel discorso che rimandava ormai da troppo tempo.

Il problema però era trovarlo, quel dannato ragazzino. Aveva bussato alla sua porta: niente. Aveva aspettato dieci minuti, magari era sotto la doccia si era detto - ed erano le immagini di Spencer ricoperto di gocce d’acqua che gli apriva la porta che gli avevano tenuto compagnia per quei dieci minuti - , ma quando aveva ribussato: niente.

Ora lo stava cercando in giro per l’albergo, era impossibile che Reid fosse sparito dalla circolazione. Magari era uscito a prendere una boccata d’aria in giardino, e anche se non lo avesse fatto, Derek doveva ammettere che, dopo le immagini di poco prima, lui aveva dannatamente bisogno di schiarirsi le idee.

Iniziò a camminare all’aria aperta, respirando la brezza dell’oceano, quando sentì delle voci. Si avvicinò e finalmente vide Reid, seduto su una panchina che parlava con JJ. Non sentiva cosa i due si stessero dicendo, ma Reid sembrava molto preso dalla conversazione.

Cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile si avvicinò il giusto per sentire le parole di Reid.

“Quel sogno mi tormenta JJ, dico davvero. Mi rendo conto da solo che il mio comportamento nei confronti di Derek è ingiusto, ma non so che altro fare. Puoi capire cosa significa? Cosa significa fare l’amore con lui tutte le notti e svegliarmi la mattina da solo nel mio letto? E’ una tortura.”

“Spence,” replicò l’amica accarezzandogli il braccio, “di solito mi limito ad ascoltarti, senza dire niente, non commento e non ti do consigli, se non in rare occasioni. E se non lo faccio non è perché credo che i tuoi problemi non siano degni di un consiglio, ma perché sei un esserino abbastanza geniale da conoscere tutte le risposte. Ma questa volta farò un’eccezione. Vai da Derek. Parlagli una buona volta, pensi forse che le cose tra voi potrebbero essere peggio di come sono?”

Reid sospirò scuotendo la testa e Morgan represse a stento l’impulso di andare da lui, prenderlo tra le braccia e dirgli che era solo un’idiota. Che entrambi erano solo degli idioti. Fece un passo verso i due amici seduti sulla panchina, ma un ramoscello scricchiolò sotto il suo stivale e questo attirò l’attenzione di JJ.

Reid era troppo immerso nei suoi pensieri per sentire qualcosa.

Morgan incrociò lo sguardo di JJ e la vide sorridergli e scuotere piano la testa come per fermarlo dal fare qualsiasi cosa. Lui ricambiò il sorriso e annuì e, semplicemente, girò le spalle ai due e si avviò verso la sua stanza. Quello era un momento tra Reid e JJ e lui non doveva farne parte.

Reid aveva diritto ai suoi piccoli segreti, ma, adesso che sapeva la verità, la prossima mossa spettava solo a lui.

***

Spencer aprì piano gli occhi e, quando vide il viso di Morgan a pochi centimetri dal suo, sospirò di frustrazione. No, non di nuovo. Non di nuovo quel dannato sogno…

“Sei bellissimo, lo sai, vero?”

La voce roca, calda. La solita voce… ma questa volta no. Si sarebbe svegliato, avrebbe aperto gli occhi e tutto sarebbe finito, perché ormai altro che sogno, quello era un vero e proprio incubo…

“Non è un sogno, pretty boy.”

Il peso del corpo di Morgan sopra il suo e quelle parole, perché tutto sembrava così reale? Perché era come se lui fosse veramente lì? Spencer si odiava e odiava il suo corpo che stava già reagendo alle mani di Derek che lo accarezzavano sotto la stoffa del pigiama…

E poi la sua bocca, quelle labbra così morbide e quella lingua, che giocava con la sua, senza dargli un attimo di tregua o di respiro. E poco dopo sentire quelle labbra sul suo collo, sul suo petto - dove era finita la sua maglietta? dannati sogni in cui tutto succede così in fretta - e quella lingua, la lingua di Derek che scivolava leccando sempre più in basso.

Quando le labbra di Morgan si chiusero sul suo sesso perse completamente la ragione e la capacità di pensare. Sogno o non sogno, Reid lo sapeva bene, non voleva svegliarsi. Non in quel momento, non quando un dito di Morgan si stava piano facendo strada dentro di lui, stuzzicando proprio quel punto che lo faceva gemere sempre più forte.

Poi ci fu il dolore. Dolore che lo lasciò senza fiato, del tutto incapace di fare o dire qualcosa. E le mani di Derek sul suo viso, quegli occhi che lo fissavano attento ad ogni sua reazione, “tutto bene, kiddo?”

E bastò solo un semplice gesto di assenso per sentirlo poi muoversi dentro di sé. Piano all’inizio, poi sempre più deciso e più forte… e più forte… e ancora più forte fino a quando a Spencer non rimase altro da fare che gemere… e gemere… e gemere sempre più forte fino ad arrivare al culmine del piacere, fino a sentire Derek esplodere dentro di sé.

E poi quelle braccia forti, quel porto sicuro nel quale rifugiarsi, quel petto solido che si muoveva ancora troppo velocemente. E quella carezza leggera sul suo viso e il sorriso luminoso di Derek, “dormi, pretty boy, domani avrai un ottimo risveglio, fidati di me.”

La voglia di Spencer di rispondere che la mattina dopo sarebbe stata il solito incubo lasciò posto alla stanchezza e al sonno.

“Sei bellissimo, kid,” furono le ultime parole di un Derek Morgan molto soddisfatto.

***

“Mhm… Derek…” ancora sorridente Spencer allungò la mano vicino a sé e anche questa volta il suo sorriso scomparve, lasciando il posto ad un’espressione incredula.

Si mise a sedere di scatto e, quando si girò, piano - molto piano - furono due occhi scuri che lo osservavano molto divertiti ad accoglierlo.

“Buon giorno anche a te, pretty boy.”

“Co-cosa ci fai qui?”

“Mhm,” rispose Derek avvicinandosi a lui e passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita per tirarselo contro, “avresti dovuto chiedermelo ieri sera, ora è un po’ troppo tardi per farlo, non credi?”

Spencer scosse la testa sbalordito e un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra quando sentì le labbra di Derek baciare la sua spalla.

“Stavo sognando.”

“E stai ancora sognando?”

“No… non lo so, forse… ahi! Sei impazzito, perché mi hai dato un pizzicotto?”

“Per dimostrarti che non stai sognando.”

“La porta era chiusa. Hai scassinato la mia porta?”

“No. Ma dovrò dire a Hotch di prenotare più spesso in alberghi con camere comunicanti d’ora in poi.”

Spencer alzò gli occhi e vide la porta spalancata. Era la porta di comunicazione tra la sua stanza e quella di Derek, porta che, fino al giorno prima, lui aveva guardato sospirando al pensiero della persona che c’era dall’altra parte.

“Non era un sogno…” lo mormorò piano, molto piano, “non era un sogno.”

“No, Spence, non era un sogno.”

E, finalmente, Reid sorrise. Un sorriso giovane, fresco e sincero. Il sorriso di un giovane uomo innamorato, stretto tra le braccia dell’uomo che amava.

E il sorriso in risposta di Derek era quello di un uomo che, per anni, aveva finto di essere superiore a tutto, che per anni era passato da un letto all’altro per non permettere a nessuno di scalfire l’armatura che aveva costruito attorno al suo cuore. Era il sorriso di un uomo che, finalmente, si era arreso all’amore.

Erano ancora - e lo sarebbero sempre stati - Derek Morgan e Spencer Reid, ma, da quel giorno, niente sarebbe più stato come prima. Il tempo dei sogni era finito, ora era tempo per vivere la splendida realtà di ogni giorno.

Insieme.

 _Fine_


End file.
